Hard Life for Letty
by Diamonds are a Classic Gem
Summary: Leticia Ortiz moves in down the street from the Toretto's with her family. Follow as Letty goes through hardships with family and boys, and see how she grows to love the one person that she thought wouldn't love her back. I'm bad at summaries. Please Just give it a try
1. Chapter 1

Dominic Toretto, a 12 year old was outside tossing around a football with his best friend, Vince, when he saw a moving truck drive by. He didn't pay it any attention while he and Vince were playing basketball, or better stated, he was beating Vince's ass.

He was in the middle of dribbling the ball when he saw the family get out of the moving truck. He looked when he saw the man get out yelling at his wife, and then he saw a little girl who was standing behind her mom scared. He was staring and wasn't paying attention as Vince stole the basketball and dunked the ball.

"Dunk on 'em." Vince said. Dom looked at him.

"The first shot you made today, man." Dom said as he looked back down the street.

"What's up, DT?" Vince asked.

Dom shook his head, not knowing how to answer that question. "Nothing." He said as he watched the family go into the house. He looked back at Vince and grabbed the ball. "Man, let's finish playing.

* * *

Leticia Ortiz, a 9 year old girl, just moved into their new house. They didn't even make it into the house good before her parents started yelling at each other.

"Juan, I told you this is the only house I could find closer to your new job." Maria yelled to Juan.

"Then you should have kept looking. This neighborhood is trash." yelled Juan as he approached her menacingly. He looked behind her and saw Leticia standing behind her mother. "And what the fuck are you doing there, Letty? Get your stupid ass up the stairs before I beat your ass." he yelled to her.

Letty looked up at her dad scared and ran up the stairs to her room.

"You didn't have to talk to her like that?" Maria yelled. "She's already scared of you."

Juan stood so close to her her face and yelled. "I don't give a damn. And you keep talking to me like that, I will beat your ass too."

Maria Ortiz sometimes knew when to stay quiet and not argue back. This time, she didn't.

"Yeah, whatever. You're just mad cause of this house. If you would have been helping me search, instead of sitting on your ass drinking beer, we could have found a better house." Maria yelled back to him. Then she felt a sting on her left cheek. He slapped her. He really just slapped her. He never hit her before. They would always argue and he would always threaten her, but he never hit her.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You just slapped me."

"And I will do it again." he yelled. .Juan couldn't contain his anger. How dare his wife talk back to him.

"No the fuck you-" she yelled before another slap cut her off. She launched herself at her husband, and the fight continued in the new house.

* * *

Letty was upstairs listening to her parents fight. She knew her parents argued a lot but her dad had never hit her mom. She was shocked to hear all of the crashing and the bumps that was going on downstairs. She stood at the top of the stairs for thirty minutes before she heard her dad yell again.

_"I'm going to find that little bitch and teach her a lesson as well." _

Letty ran and hid in the closet in her room with tears in her eyes. She heard her mom yell for him to leave her alone. Her mom always tried to protect her. She stayed quiet as she heard the door to her room bust open and the heavy footsteps walk towards her closet door. She was praying that someone would save her.

Her closet door swung open and she looked up at her dad. "You though you could hide from me." he yelled.

"No, sir." she whimpered as he grabbed her by the hair and drug her down the stairs where her mom was struggling to get up from the floor.

"I told you, I was going to teach this bitch a lesson." he yelled to his wife.

Maria looked up at Letty's scared eyes and pleaded her husband. "No, Juan, please leave her alone. She didn't do anything." Maria screamed.

Just then a knock sounded on the door.

* * *

Dom was sitting in the living room playing video games with Vince while Mia, his little sister, was sitting in the corner reading a book. His dad came down the stairs and told them to get up. "Let's go." he said.

"Where are we going?" he asked his dad.

"To welcome the new neighbors to the neighborhood." he said. "Now, let's go. Come on, Mia." They all walked out of the door and headed down the street. As they approached the house, they all heard a woman scream.

_"No, Juan, please leave her alone. She didn't do anything."_

They all froze for a moment before Dom's dad knocked.

_"Letty get the door." _they heard the woman say.

"Dad, what's going on?" a scared Mia asked her dad.

"i don't know, but I will find out."

* * *

Due to his distraction, Letty was able to snatch away from her dad and run to the door. When he realized that she got away, he chased her. "Get your ass back here." He grabbed her before she made it to the door and slapped her.

"JUAN!" Maria screamed.

"GET YOUR ASS UP AND GO SIT THE HELL DOWN!" he yelled to Letty as she was crying.

He stomped to the door and yanked it open. "What the hell do you want?" he asked with a raised voice. Anthony stood face to face with Juan.

"We just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood." Dom's dad said loud enough for Maria to hear. "I'm Anthony Toretto, Tony for short. This is my son, Dom, his best friend, Vince, and my daughter, Mia."

As his Tony was talking, Dom took the time to look past the man and saw a woman with a bruised face walk toward the little girl he saw earlier. She was sitting on the couch holding her cheek, crying.

"We live down the street, at the blue house and to welcome you to the neighborhood, we are having a barbecue tonight. We would like to invite you and your family." Tony said.

As Dom continued to look past the man, he noticed the girl looked up at her mom before looking towards the door at his dad, then at him.

"Sorry, we ain't interested." Juan said and was about to close the door, but Maria spoke up.

"Well, you might not be, but me and Letty will go. She needs to meet some new kids in the neighborhood." She said with finality. "What time do we need to be there."

"Well you can come over now if you would like." Tony said.

Dom realized what his dad was doing. He was removing them from that situation, if only for a moment.

"Yep, we will get ready and we will be back down. Do you mind waiting to show us where it is?" Maria asked as an excuse to keep them there. She was scared of what her husband would do if they were left alone with him and he needed a minute to cool down.

"Oh yeah. You know what, Vince take Mia back to the house and me and Dom will wait for them." Tony said.

Maria was grateful that he would stay. "Thanks."

Maria led Letty upstairs and they got ready. Maria made sure to cover her bruises up.


	2. Chapter 2

Maria and Letty walked downstairs and went to the door where they left Juan, Tony, and Dom. As they came to the door, Maria could feel the tension in Juan's body as she brushed past him to get out the door with Letty in front of her.

"Thank you for waiting on us." Maria said when she closed the door.

"No problem." Tony said. "We wanted to make sure you got there okay." Maria grabbed Letty's hand and the four of them began walking down the street to the Toretto house.

Dom didn't understand it. _Why would she stay with a man who obviously didn't love her_ he thought. _And why would she subject her kid to abuse? _ He had so many thoughts running through his head that he didn't realize that they had gotten back to his house. His dad opened the door and let Maria and Letty through the door.

As they walked through the door, Tony called out. "Mia and Vince! Come and meet the neighbors."

They heard the sound of footsteps approaching. "Maria and Letty, this is my daughter Mia, and my son's best friend, Vince." he said as he pointed to Mia and Vince.

Maria smiled. "Well, hello there. I'm Maria and this is my daughter Letty."

Mia smiled at Letty. "How old are you?"

Maria smiled, loving the thought of her daughter making new friends already. She never got to experience that due to her always hiding away because bruises she would have.

Letty looked at her mom. Maria smiled and nodded to Letty letting her know that it was okay. She looked back at Mia. "I'm nine years old."

"Cool. I'm seven, but I will turn eight in a couple months." Mia said excited. "Do you want to go play outside."

"Yes." Letty replied. With that, Mia and Letty ran outside in the back yard and started playing.

Vince shook his head. "Aww, look at that. The brat has another brat to play with." he whispered to Dom who was also shaking his head.

"I'm going to get the grill started." Tony said. "Dom, you and Vince get the rest of the food from out of the kitchen and bring it outside."

"Do you need some help with anything?" Maria said.

"No, you just relax." Tony said as he went outside with Dom and Vince heading to the kitchen to get the rest of the food.

After about an hour, the food was done and they had all sat down to eat. They had great food and conversation. It was around 8:30 that evening when Maria decided it was time for her and Letty to head home. Tony had Dom and Vince walk them back to their house praying that they got back and Juan was calm. He had almost offered for them to stay the night to make sure that they were safe.

When Letty, Maria, Dom, and Vince reached the Ortiz's house, Letty started to shrink back behind Maria. Maria turned to Dom and Vince. "Thank you boys for walking us home, but we got it from here."

Dom and Vince nodded, but still waited until Maria and Letty had made it in the house before they turned around and went back to Dom's house.

When Maria closed the door, she cut on a light only to see Juan sitting on the couch and glaring at the them. "So, you had fun at your new boyfriend's house, you bitch?" he growled.

Maria looked up scared at the harsh tone in his voice. "Juan, he isn't my boyfriend. He's a nice neighbor."

"That ain't what the fuck I asked you." he yelled. Maria jumped back and pushed Letty behind her. Juan stood up and started towards her.

Maria fearful eyes turned and looked at Letty. "Letty, go upstairs and close your door." she said wanting to get Letty as far away from Juan as people.

Letty ran upstairs and did what she was told. She heard the whole fight between her mom and dad. It went on all night while Letty sat in her room and cried in fear. It wasn't the first time she cried herself to sleep, and she was pretty sure that it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

The next morning, after Letty was dressed, she went downstairs hoping her dad was still passed out. She was happy to find that he was. But she also saw her mom was sleep and she went to her.

"Mom" she whispered as quietly as she could as she shook her gently.

Maria groaned but kept her eyes closed.

"Mom" Letty whispered again. Maria opened her eyes and looked at her daughter. She knew she had to get up and go sign Letty up for school. She looked at Juan and saw that he was still passed out. _Thank God _she thought.

"Letty, go upstairs in your room and lock your door. Don't open it unless I tell you to." She whispered as she struggled to get up. "I'm going to get ready to take you to school, but I don't want you out here by yourself in case he wakes up." Letty nodded and followed her mom upstairs and went to her room.

Half an hour later, Maria lightly knocked on Letty's room door. "Letty, let's go." she whispered through the door. They quietly walked back downstairs and to the door when Juan stirred. Maria jumped around and gasped when he opened his eyes. Maria pushed Letty out of the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" he yelled as he stomped towards them. "You think you can leave me whore?"

"Juan, calm down. I'm just taking Letty to school." Maria said looking around to make sure no one was watching. "I'll be back. You can get ready for work while I'm gone and I'll drop you off at work."

Maria didn't give Juan a chance to reply before she was out the door and in the car.

**Hey, guys. Sorry it took such a long time for me to update this. I've just been extremely busy with work and school. Now, since I don't have a job now, I can try to update at least once a week until I start back working next month. Even then, I will try to update.**

**Please read and review. I love reading your reviews.**


End file.
